


He's Not Family

by NickFreakinSurvived



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Coma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Major Character Injury, Open Ending, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Thats up to you the viewer, What a time to propose, does he die, does he live, it hurt to write this, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickFreakinSurvived/pseuds/NickFreakinSurvived
Summary: Nick knows it's not his place to stay.
Relationships: Ellis & Nick (Left 4 Dead), Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	He's Not Family

Things Ellis has survived: Zombies, spitter acid, hunter claws, jockey rides, chargers, boomers, witches and tanks.

Something Ellis might not survive: A car not jacked up right falling on his skull.

Huh.

Of all the phone calls Nick expected to receive while at work it was never one A) from Keith, or B) to say Ellis was hurt.

“Your ‘is 'mergency contact, I ain’t know what t’ tell ya sir heard a crash so I came a'runnin’ an’ there was blood an’ El was so fuckin’ quiet I-”

Everything else was white noise and Nick wanted to vomit. After the infection there’s only one major hospital left so the conman knew where to go without even asking.

Now, sitting in the sterile room with nothing but a steady beeping for company Nick could only stare blankly at the pale face of his… Friend.

The doctors and nurses had been in and out since Nick arrived, he heard them say chances of him waking up were slim, chances of him waking up _and_ keeping all his cognitive abilities were worse.

As it stands? Ellis can’t breathe on his own never mind open his fucking eyes. Nick didn’t like the odds.

The hiss of oxygen being forced into the mans lungs didnt really bring confidence.

Keith had gone to call Ellis’s family. Nick would go when they arrived, to stay would be an intrusion.

The criminal knew he wasn’t family.

Nick slides one of the rings from his finger and slips it onto Ellis’s hand. They’d only take it off for the MRI but maybe they’d put it back on. Or it’d get lost between the motions.  
Doesn’t really matter anymore.

He can hear a flurry of southern accents and footsteps. Time to go. 

He's not family.

Gently brushing his knuckles along the younger males jaw Nick turns to leave, not saying a word to Ellis’s three morons, his mom or his grandma.

He’s never met them and now he doesnt need to.

That’s fine.

Whatever.

He's not family and never will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof ouch this hurt to write, sorry for any spelling for grammar problems I'm dumb.


End file.
